Schism
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: With the planet Vulcan on the brink of civil war, a small group decides to set off on their own and establish their own colony, free of the prejudices and bigotry they perceive they are subjected to on their home world.
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK

Schism

By J. B. Tilton

Email:

Rating: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek" and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

* * *

With the planet Vulcan on the brink of civil war, a small group decides to set off on their own and establish their own colony, free of the prejudices and bigotry they perceive they are subjected to on their home world.

* * *

ONE

Surak looked once more at the buildings burning in the distance and then turned back into the room. Only one other individual was currently in the room. He resembled Surak with the pointed ears, upswept eyebrows, and slight green tinge to his skin. Unlike Surak, however, this man had a V-shaped ridge above the bridge of his nose. He was also wearing what appeared to be a military-type uniform.

"What you're proposing is not logical," Surak commented. "Now, more than ever, you are needed here. You're aware of our history just as I am. For the first time we have a chance to set our differences aside and become a single, united people. We will need the military if we are to accomplish that."

"And you'll have them," commented the other man. "Not all of us are leaving. Only those like me. Those with the ridges. Once we're gone the others will be more accepting of your new philosophy. Your devotion to total logic."

"This doesn't solve our problems," said Surak. "It avoids it. General. Tarok. You're in command of the garrison that protects the capital city. You command respect not only among the military but among the general population. They'll listen to you. And unlike some of your contemporaries you have remained calm since the fighting began."

"Which is why I've decided to leave," said Tarok. "Look, I don't subscribe to this new philosophy of yours. Total devotion to logic and the total suppression of emotions? I've studied your teachings and it occurs to me there is a basic flaw in your entire approach."

"And what might that flaw be?"

"I'm a military man. I have been my entire adult life. I came up through the ranks and became the youngest general in our planet's history. As a military leader it is necessary that I remain calm so that I can assess military situations and devise appropriate strategy for each instance. That requires a fair degree of logic on my part."

"I am well aware of that. It is one of the reasons you can be so helpful during our current crisis. You understand the necessity of devoting ourselves to logic. To suppress the violent emotions that has so often been the cause of strife and war among our people."

"That's my point. The flaw I mentioned. I can agree with your philosophy of devotion to logic. I've devoted a good portion of my life to it. It's the suppression of emotions that I cannot agree with. I don't see the logic in it. Is it logical to deny something that is so basic to who and what we are?"

"I must confess I do not have an answer for that query," replied Surak, looking a bit concerned. "But I do know that it's necessary if we're going to save our people. I do not believe it's possible to suppress only a portion of our emotions. We can't suppress only the bad ones and keep the good ones. If we're going to be successful it's going to be necessary for us to suppress all of our emotions. Only then can we put all of the bigotry and hatred behind us that is destroying our planet."

"That's never going to happen. Have you considered the consequences of what you've proposed? You ask any physician and they'll tell you that suppressing your emotions – keeping them bottled up inside you – can have very real physical affects."

"Then we'll develop ways to deal with those affects. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Nor will it be quick. It may take decades or even centuries to achieve the goals I've proposed. But the sooner we start the sooner those goals can be realized."

"Even for those of us who don't necessarily subscribe to your point of view?"

"I am confident that once you see how effective my methods are you will come around to my way of thinking."

"A lot of people are going to die before that happens. As I said, once we're gone those who remain will be more readily willing to accept your teachings and philosophies. And I don't agree that it avoids the problem. It is the perfect solution. Much of the fighting is occurring because of the bigotry that exists for my people."

"That's being overdramatic and you know it," said Surak. "'Your people', as you put it, are nothing more than a minor genetic anomaly. You know as well as I do that extensive study has been done regarding people who were born with the ridges and they're nothing more than a minor cosmetic difference. It really has no bearing on anything of significance."

"That's easy for you to say," replied Tarok, a hint of anger in his voice. "You don't have the ridges. You don't have to put up with the looks and the innuendos and the bigotry that comes with them. I put up with it every day of my life."

"That's been changing for decades. People with the ridges are no longer treated as second-class citizens as they once were. Look at you. You have the ridges and you're the 4th highest ranking military leader on the planet."

"I'll admit it's better than it used to be. But we're still a long ways from being considered 'equals'. Even with all the laws in place prohibiting discrimination there are many who still find ways around those laws. Do you know that when I moved to the capital I couldn't get a room at the first place I applied? Oh, the woman was very diplomatic. She claimed she didn't rent to military personnel because they were too disruptive on her other tenants. But I could tell. She took one look at me and saw my ridges and decided she didn't want me living there."

"That was a long time ago, my friend. We've been friends for the better part of forty years and I've never treated you any differently because of the ridges. In fact, I was the one who recommended you for promotion to general."

"And I appreciate it. You've always been a good friend to me, Surak. I do treasure your friendship. That's why I think it's best that we leave now. While things are relatively calm. This could erupt into a full-scale civil war. If that happens I don't want to have to choose between those like me or supporting you."

"And you think leaving will solve all of our problems?"

"Of course not. I don't think anything can solve all of our problems. But if we leave it may be possible to avert such a war."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. Our newest ships are capable of sustaining warp 3 for a considerable amount of time. We'll need to go some places where they've never heard of Vulcan. Some Minshara class planet that's uninhabited. Some place where we can establish our own society and culture."

"You would abandon the centuries of our Vulcanian heritage?"

"Maybe not all of it. But your choice of words shows just how things are changing. You still call us Vulcanians. Many of our people have abandoned that antiquated term in favor of the term Vulcans. And more change every day. But if we're going to make a fresh start I think it's important that we distance ourselves from our Vulcan heritage. If you're right and Vulcan survives with your new philosophy we can always return later. Who knows? Maybe this devotion to total logic will put an end to the bigotry that my people face every day."

"I'm sure it will. As I said, it may take a long time to achieve my goals. I may not live to see it. But I am confident that one day Vulcan will be united as a single people free of the hatred and bigotry that have been our birthright. Vulcan will one day be a peaceful planet."

"We're leaving in four days. Even now the families of the crew are quietly being moved to the ships we've selected. They were originally cargo ships that we've been able to retrofit to carry all those who want to go. Once we're all loaded we plan to quietly leave the system."

"By telling me this you've giving me the opportunity to alert the proper authorities. I could put an end to your plans before they even get started."

"I was hoping that our friendship would count for something in that regard. As I said, we've been friends a long time and I value that friendship. I felt I at least owed you an explanation for why I was leaving."

"I cannot support you in this decision, Tarok. But I won't stand in your way, either. Logic dictates that each man must choose his own path. I don't agree with the path you have chosen but you obviously feel strongly about it. I'll remain silent until after you have left. I'll wait until you've been gone 2 days before I say anything to anyone. Perhaps when people learn of the extremes you're willing to go to preserve our way of life their attitudes will change."

"I wouldn't count on it. We're a violent people, Surak. We always have been and I don't believe that will ever change. But I do appreciate the consideration, my old friend."

"What of your wife? She does not have the ridges. I presume she will be going with you."

"Yes. Not all of those going have the ridges. Any who wish to come are welcome whether they have the ridges or not. Many of those joining us do not have the ridges but see things the way I do. That leaving Vulcan is the best way to avoid civil war."

"I wish you well, my friend. It may take months or even years to find a suitable place to establish your new society. Do you have any idea what term you will apply to this new utopia you propose?"

"It will hardly be a utopia. But in answer to your question, we haven't decided yet. I am confident that once we reach our destination—wherever that is—we will have decided on something appropriate. Farewell, my friend. It is my hope that we may one day meet again under somewhat more pleasant circumstances."

"That is my desire as well. Farewell, my friend. May you live long and be prosperous in your endeavors."

Surak and Tarok shook hands for the last time. Without another word, General Tarok turned and left the private chambers of his old friend knowing it would probably be the last time they would ever see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Tarok sat in his quarters looking out the porthole at the planet below. It seemed unimpressive. It was the third planet in this system and had only one natural satellite. In the three years since leaving Vulcan they had investigated many planets for their new home. All had been discounted for one reason or another. He had hoped this one would prove different.

It was distinctively different from Vulcan. It had a cooler atmosphere, so much so that large areas of it were covered in ice and some form of white precipitation that neither he, nor any other Vulcan had seen. And there were scores of small civilizations scattered around the planet. All save one.

Their scans of the planet had indicated that one civilization in particular seemed to flourish dramatically. This civilization had produced many "conveniences" such as roads, multi-level buildings, even an irrigation system and water system. Primitive by Vulcan standards they were still very impressive considering the apparent level of technology of the planet.

But there was only so much they could learn from scans. This planet did not seem to have any radio or satellite system and travel was apparently done by brute animal power. In order to get a better understanding of the types of civilizations that inhabited this world it had become necessary to send scouting parties to the surface.

For two weeks the ship had set in orbit waiting for those parties to return. Some had returned within only a few days reporting that the civilizations they had encountered were little more than savages living in the simplest ways. Only one of the scouting parties had not yet returned. This one had been sent to investigate what appeared to be the dominant civilization of the planet and learn what they could about it.

After leaving Vulcan they had divided their fleet into 3 groups. Each group would travel in a different direction, searching for their new home. Once one was located the other groups would be contacted and informed of the coordinates of the new planet. Then all of the ships could travel to the new planet and their construction of a new society could begin. It was felt in this way they had the best chance of finding a new home sooner.

Suddenly a chime sounded in his quarters. He recognized it instantly, of course. It meant that someone was outside requesting entrance. He pressed a button on the console next to him and the door opened. A lieutenant entered and bowed slightly.

"General," said the lieutenant, "the last scouting party has returned. Sub-commander Lenock thought you would want to debrief them personally, sir."

"Very well," replied Tarok. "I'll be in the briefing room in a few minutes."

The lieutenant bowed again and left the quarters. Tarok wasn't very optimistic about the report. Not long after leaving Vulcan, the entire upper command of the ship had agreed that they should choose a planet that was uninhabited. This planet was barely 16 light years from Vulcan. He felt they needed to put more distance between themselves and their home planet if they were ever truly going to begin their own society.

As he entered the briefing room there were all ready several people waiting for him. Lenock was there, of course. As his second-in-command, Lenock was privy to all the decisions Talon had to make. Also present were Kalon and Tel'Shor. Kalon was their resident cultural expert. Tel'Shor was head of security for the ship. There was also a lieutenant that Tarok had only met a few times. Lieutenant Stenick had commanded the scouting party that had just returned. Tarok took his usual seat at the head of the table and began without preamble.

"Lieutenant Stenick. You've been gone a long time. What have you to report regarding the civilization you were investigating?"

"Considering the planet's development, it is quite advanced," reported Stenick. "While still very primitive, they exhibit a very structured organization. It is called the Roman Empire and from all accounts is the most powerful culture on the planet."

"According to Stenick's preliminary report," interjected Tel'Shor, "it is basically a military driven society. However they have something called a senate that governs and makes the laws."

"This senate is not part of the military"? questioned Tarok.

"No," replied Stenick. "Their leader is called the Praetor but he rules only at the leisure of this senate. Many times the two are at odds with each other."

"It would appear," said Kalon, the only female in the group, "that this society has committed to sharing its power between the civilian government and the military complex. It does seem to work quite efficiently for them."

"How extensive is this Roman empire?" Tarok asked.

"Very," said Stenick. "They control much of the known world. It's curious. Even as advanced as they are there are still large areas they are unaware even exist. Most of these areas are to the west of their borders. But their military can be quite efficient and extremely ruthless when necessary."

"I presume you would not recommend this planet for colonization," said Tarok.

"No, sir, I would not," replied Stenick. "Even as primitive as this Roman Empire is it comprises millions of inhabitants. As I said, their military complex is quite efficient. They prefer to conquer anyone that opposes them. And from all accounts it is something they are very good at. Even with our advanced weapons we would find it difficult to subjugate the inhabitants and I do not believe that many of them would ever submit willingly."

"Thank you, lieutenant," said Tarok. "Get some rest."

"Yes, sir," said Stenick, who then left the room.

"We did agree an uninhabited planet would be best," said Lenick. "We are too few in number to amount any effective military campaign."

"True," said Tarok. "And our scans of the system show that none of the other planets are habitable. I guess we'll have to keep searching."

"It's curious," said Kalon. "According to Stenick's report, this Roman Empire was initially founded by two brothers, Romulus and Remus. They were orphaned as infants and raised by wolves, one of the indigenous life forms on this planet. Something similar to a karak on Vulcan."

"Do you believe such nonsense?" Lenick asked.

"Frankly, no," replied Kalon. "From all accounts these wolves are very similar to a karak. In all likelihood if they had come across two infant humans they would simply have been eaten. At any rate, this mythology is quite intriguing. I suppose it's designed to demonstrate the resiliency of the human spirit."

"Human?" questioned Tarok.

"It is apparently what this race calls themselves," replied Kalon. "I've spoken to many of the members of the scouting parties and while each culture has a different name for itself they collectively refer to themselves as human."

"These humans are very confusing," said Tel'Shor. "On the one hand they seem to have created some of this planet's most advanced technological advances. While quite primitive by our standards it would seem they are quite advanced for the societies that created them. On the other hand my studies have shown they can be extremely aggressive, even barbaric. For example, one of their forms of execution is called crucifixion. It apparently involves actually nailing the victim to a tree. It would be a most excruciating form of death."

"They can also be quite single-minded," said Kalon. "Stenick was able to procure a lot of reference material from the planet. Once I translated the language it provided me with a lot of insight into the planet. There have been many individuals that have attempted to unite the entire planet under their rule. Apparently these humans do not submit easily since almost all of these attempts have been military in nature."

"General," said Tel'Shor, "I believe our first impression of this planet was correct. These humans will, in all likelihood, not submit to our rule willingly. And as has all ready been stated, we simply do not possess the necessary strength to force their capitulation."

"I'm not sure that forcing capitulation was ever on the agenda," said Tarok. "We had agreed that an uninhabited planet was our best option."

"This is true, sir," said Tel'Shor. "But such a planet may not be possible. We have to consider that colonizing a world that is all ready inhabited may be our only option."

"Tel'Shor is correct," said Lenick. "On both counts. We may have to consider a planet that is all ready inhabited. But I don't believe this planet is a consideration. We left Vulcan because we were the minority there. I, for one, do not wish to settle on a planet where we would again be in the minority. If we are not the rulers we should consider other options."

"Agreed," said Tarok. "Send some more scouting parties to the surface. This Roman Empire appears to have many features about it that make it an effective form of government. Perhaps there are some things we can learn from them. Collect more reference material with regards to their society and culture. There may be some aspects we can adapt for our use."

"Some of our probes are beginning to send their telemetry," said Lenick. "Most of the systems they have encountered are not showing much promise. However, one in particular seems to be possible. It's approximately 100 light years from Vulcan in another quadrant of the galaxy."

"Another quadrant?" questioned Tarok. "Are we sure we want to go that far? We're farther out now than any Vulcan ship has ever been. Not even our long range scans give us any detailed information that far out."

"You did say you wanted to put a great deal of distance between Vulcan and ourselves," said Kalon. "Perhaps another quadrant is the answer to our question. Our new society will need time to grow and prosper. For that we'll need to be isolated, at least for a while. To prevent any contamination from other cultures we might encounter."

"Our probes do indicate there are no warp-capable societies close to this system," said Lenick. "It will give us the time we need to establish ourselves before we encounter other cultures. It is possible that alien cultures may be even less tolerant of us than Vulcan was."

"100 light years?" questioned Tarok. "It will take a while to get there. Even at maximum speed it will take 5 years to get there."

"Which means we need to get started as soon as possible if we're going to go there," said Lenick. "It's also possible we'll encounter a suitable planet along the way meaning we won't have to travel the entire distance."

"Well," said Tarok thoughtfully, "we've come this far. I don't suppose there's any reason not to continue on. Have the helm set course for the system."

As the group broke up Tarok wondered if they would ever find a suitable home. He also wondered how Surak and their fellow Vulcans were faring. Even though they had left Vulcan forever a small part of him still considered it his home. Something he felt would not change until they could establish their own culture on their own planet.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Tarok stood on the bridge of the ship watching the stars flash by. It had been 11 years since they had left Vulcan. In all that time he had never gotten used to living in space. He had spent virtually the entire time aboard the ship. Even when they had found Minshara class planets to investigate he had remained on the ship, letting their scouting parties survey the planets. Even though he found the ship very confining he was the leader of these people. He couldn't risk himself on a scouting mission.

So far none of the planets they had visited had been suitable for their new colony. Most had large cultures all ready in place, or a lack of water, or animals that were far too aggressive to risk the civilian population with, or some other factor that had forced them to discount that planet. They were just entering a system that Lenick had told him about 8 years ago. A planet that was years from Vulcan. Just as Lenick has reported, there were no warp capable cultures for several light years. They would be isolated from the rest of the galaxy, at least for a while. Give them time to build their new culture.

"Sir," said an ensign walking up to him. "I have a report on the probe we sent into the system before we got here."

"What does it say?" Tarok asked.

"Well," said the ensign nervously, "there are apparently 6 planets in the system. The first, third, fifth, and sixth all seem to be uninhabitable. The fourth planet is barely habitable. There does seem to be a large indigenous population all ready there but they're extremely primitive. It might be possible to set up a colony on the planet and use the indigenous population as laborers."

"Laborers for what?" questioned the general.

"Dylithium mining," said the ensign. "According to the scans there are huge deposits of dylithium below the surface. Hundreds of thousands of quadric meters of it. Enough to supply us with power for centuries, sir."

"And you would use this indigenous population as slave labor?" questioned the general.

"Not necessarily, sir," replied the ensign. "As I said, this population is quite primitive. It's possible they may not even have a spoken language. It occurs to me that they could help us with mining the dylithium and we could help them by improving their living conditions."

"Very commendable, ensign. You said there were 2 habitable planets. What about the second planet?"

"Well, according to the scans it is a Minshara class planet. Somewhat cooler than Vulcan but still within acceptable tolerances. And it appears there are no sentient life forms on the planet. No cities or villages. No roadways or water systems. Nothing to indicate any form of organized cultures."

"That's very encouraging," said Tarok. ""This may be the planet we've been looking for. Inform Commander Lenock of the results of the scan. We'll need to prepare scouting parties to investigate this planet. I want a thorough report from each team. If this is the planet we're looking for we'll need to know the best place to . . . ."

He was interrupted by a brilliant flash that filled the view screen. At almost the same instant an explosion rocked the ship and as the flash subsided from the view screen the stars that had been streaking by only moments before suddenly stopped streaking and it appeared they were sitting still in space.

"Report," ordered the general.

"Sir, warp drive is off line," reported the helmsman. "I can't explain it, sir. We just suddenly dropped to normal space."

"Signal the fleet," ordered Tarok. "All stop. What was that flash on the screen? And what was that explosion?"

"Internal sensors indicate an explosion in the engineering section," reported another officer on the bride. "Internal communications are sporadic, sir. I'm not getting any response from the engineering section."

"Get down there and find out what happened," Tarok ordered a security guard on the bridge. "Have Lieutenant Tel'Shor report to the bridge immediately."

"Yes, sir," said the guard who then headed for the elevator.

"Sir," said the officer who had reported on the explosion in engineering, "that external flash. Sir, it was the science ship. It's gone sir. There's only a debris field where it was only a moment ago. It's been destroyed."

"Security alert to the remaining ships," ordered Tarok. "Shut down all warp drives until we can figure out what happened. Ensign Shellak, contact Commander Lenock and have him report to the bridge immediately."

"Sir," replied Shellak, "Commander Lenock was in engineering when the explosion occurred."

"Lock down the ship," Tarok ordered. "Seal all compartments. Security overrides only. Everyone stays where they are until we figure out what happened. I want a full damage report and full reports from the other six ships. All senior staff to report to the briefing room immediately."

Tarok left the bridge and headed for the briefing room. An explosion aboard his ship and the destruction of another ship at virtually the same instant. It couldn't be coincidence. And he didn't like the implications that presented.

* * *

Six people sat in the briefing room. Conspicuously absent was anyone from the engineering section and Lenock. Lieutenant Tel'Shor sat to Tarok's right briefing him on what they had learned in the 30 minutes since the explosion of their warp drive and the destruction of the science ship.

"From what we can tell," said Tel'Shor, "the science ship suffered a warp core breach. It took only a matter of seconds before the cascade effect caused the warp engines to overload. They never knew what hit them, sir."

:"What about this ship?" Tarok asked. "What happened in engineering?"

"Essentially the same thing," said Tel'Shor. "Except that for some reason the containment field remained intact. But I'm afraid the warp drive is gone, sir. The entire engineering section was virtually destroyed in the explosion. The entire engineering staff and Commander Lenock were killed instantly."

"The entire engineering staff?" questioned the general. "Are you telling me that we have no engineers on board this ship, Lieutenant?"

"That's about the size of it, sir," replied the lieutenant. "The entire staff was in engineering at the time of the explosion. There were no survivors."

"I don't believe this was coincidence," said Tarok. "Two ships having exactly the same problem at exactly the same moment? The odds of that are astronomical."

"It's worse than that, sir," replied Tel'Shor. "Apparently every ship in the fleet – all eight of them – suffered the same catastrophic failure at precisely the same instant. This was no accident, General. Clearly this was sabotage. Someone tried to destroy the entire fleet."

"Destroy the entire fleet? Why? For what purpose? Everyone on board these ships is here by choice. What possible reason could there be for trying to destroy the entire fleet?"

"To get rid of us," replied Sub-Commander Ji'Har, the second officer. With the death of Lenock he had assumed the position as second-in-command. "I think it's quite evident that not everyone on these ships is part of our group. At least some of them are some of the hardliners we supposedly left on Vulcan. I think it's very clear what their intentions were. Destroy us and rid themselves forever of us."

"But they would die as well," replied Tarok.

"Sir," said Tel'Shor, "there are always those who are willing to die for their beliefs. And as Sub-Commander Ji'Har has pointed out, there can be no question that we have some of those with us. Some on every ship in the fleet."

"Damn," sword Tarok, slamming his fist onto the table. "Why wait so long? Why not destroy us as soon as we left Vulcan? We've been gone for 11 years. Why pick this particular time to sabotage the fleet?"

"We can find that out when we discover who's responsible," said Tel'Shor. "Sir, I recommend you declare martial law throughout the fleet. The security details can investigate and discover who is responsible for these atrocities. But it may mean using measures that most of the civilian population will find . . . disagreeable."

"Find them," ordered Tarok. "Effective immediately martial law is declared on the entire fleet. All personal liberties are suspended until we get to the bottom of this. Find out who's responsible for this, lieutenant. I don't care what you have to do. Just bring me the people responsible."

"We'll get started immediately, sir," said Tel'Shor. He got up from the table and immediately left the room.

"How long before we can get the warp drive back on line?" Tarok asked.

"That's problematical," said Ji'Har. "Every engineer aboard this ship was killed. We'll have to bring other engineers from some of the other ships over to help with the repairs. But I have to tell you, general, it doesn't look promising. We can't even get into the engineering section because of the radiation. It will take at least 12 hours to vent the radiation until we can get in and see exactly what the damage is."

"What about the conventional drive?" Tarok asked. "Has it been damaged?"

"The conventional drive seems to be intact," replied Ensign Shellak. "But sir it will take us about 6 weeks to get to the second planet without warp drive. And we still don't have a complete damage report from the rest of the ships. It's possible that their conventional drives were damaged."

"Well," said Tarok, "it seems we have at least 12 hours before we can do anything anyway. Send a communiqué to all ships. I want a full damage report from each ship within 12 hours. And the status of their propulsion systems. In the mean time everyone is confined to whatever area they are currently in. Seal all compartments until further orders. Only security personnel are allowed to move between compartments. Until we find the saboteurs we can't risk them getting to any security areas."

"Yes, sir," replied Shellak.

Tarok stared out the portal in the briefing room. It was almost inconceivable that there could be so many saboteurs with them. But Tel'Shor was right. There were always fanatics who were willing to die for their cause. And he was determined to root out these traitors no matter how long it took.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The report from engineering was not good. The warp engines had been completely destroyed. Nothing could be salvaged. And it was the same on all of the rest of the ships. They still had conventional drive but their warp drives were also completely destroyed. Not a single ship in the fleet was capable of warp drive.

"It gets worse," said Ji'Har. "Over the past couple of weeks apparently the saboteurs have systematically purged all information regarding warp technology from all computer systems on every ship. There's not a shred of information pertaining to them left anywhere."

"What about the engineers from the other ships?" questioned Tarok. "How soon can we expect them?"

"We can't," said Tel'Shor. "Whoever planned this was very thorough. All of the engineers on every ship that weren't killed in the explosions died from poisoning. The medical officer said it was a very rare poison. The amount used can determine when it takes effect. Whoever administered the poison was very careful to make sure that it took effect almost as soon as the warp drives were destroyed."

"Are you telling me we have no engineers on any ship?" Tarok asked, his temper flaring.

"Only some students," said Ji'Har. "Mostly ones early in their training. They'll be able to keep the conventional engines running for a while but as it stands right now no one who is qualified in warp technology or warp theory."

"Surely there has to be enough people who know enough about warp technology so that we can piece together what's been lost," said Tarok.

"Perhaps," said Ji'Har. "But that's going to take time. And as of yet there are still saboteurs we haven't identified. Tel'Shor tells me that he's identified about a dozen of them but none of them are talking. They won't implicate anyone else other than those we've all ready identified."

"I don't think their plan was to destroy the fleet," said Tel'Shor. "The damage was restricted to only the warp engines. And the deaths of the engineers would suggest that the saboteurs wanted to destroy any knowledge we have of warp technology. So that we wouldn't be able to go anywhere. I think it was just luck that the science ship was destroyed. We'll never know for sure why it exploded. But I believe the saboteur's objective was to strand us here with no way to get back to Vulcan."

"Which explains why they waited until now," said Tarok. "There are no warp capable cultures near enough for us to get any help from. It would take us decades to reach the nearest sun from here and we don't have the fuel for that. We have no choice. The second planet in this system seems to be our new home."

"General," said Tel'Shor, "it may take a while before we can identify all of the saboteurs. And even then we could never really be sure if we got them all. I would like your permission to establish a special security force. One made up of those whose loyalty to you is beyond question. I know several security officers that could not possible have been involved in the sabotage of the ships. This security force could move among the population covertly learning what they can. It might help to ferret out those responsible for what happened."

"A secret police force?" questioned Tarok. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that. Secret organizations invite abuse. I'm not sure that's a tradition we should be considering."

"It may be the only way to ferret out the ones responsible for these atrocities," replied Tel'Shor. "The methods they employ are covert. The cowardice of these acts suggests that they are unwilling to take public responsibility for their actions. It is a form of terrorism, General. And terrorism is always most effective when the perpetrators are cloaked in secret."

"You will take personal command of this special force," replied Tarok. "And you will keep me fully apprised of any and all actions that you take with regard to this assignment. And once you've identified all of the saboteurs you will dissolve the force. I don't want them embedded in our new society."

"Understood General," replied Tel'Shor. "You will receive regular reports on our progress."

* * *

General Tarok looked out the porthole from his private quarters. The surveys of the second planet in this system had been very promising. Their initial scans of the planet had identified no sentient life forms present. But he had decided to proceed cautiously. With the destruction of the warp drive on all of the ships more than 2 months previously they had no hope of reaching another system. This was going to be their home for better or worse.

The planet was a bit cooler than Vulcan had been. Still, it was tolerable. And Vulcans could be very resilient and adaptive when it was necessary. It might be mildly uncomfortable in the beginning but that would soon pass. And the reports from the scouting parties had been very promising. An abundance of game animals and edible plant life had been discovered. There was also a very generous amount of liquid water on the planet's surface: a substance absolutely essential to sustain almost any form of life.

Lieutenant Tel'Shor's investigation into the sabotage of the fleet was progressing slowly. Even with his "covert operatives" he was not satisfied with the progress he was making. Nineteen saboteurs had all ready been identified but he was certain there were still more that were not. Many times his methods had bordered on what Tarok had considered unacceptable but he never quite stepped over the line. Suddenly the chime on his door rang.

"The last scouting party reported back aboard a short time ago," reported Ji'Har. "Their reports are ostensibly exactly as all of the previous ones. I believe, General, that it is time to dispense with the scouting parties and begin evacuating the ship for colonization."

"I've suspected as much for some weeks. Until we can duplicate the warp technology we're pretty much stuck here. But I think we've found our new home. Far enough from any warp capable cultures so we don't have to worry about them. What about an initial location? Any ideas for that?"

"There's a small hilly area in the southern hemisphere that the scouting parties have been using as a makeshift base of operations. It has a very abundant fresh water supply and a series of shallow caves nearby that they've been using for protection. There's enough room for the constructors to use it while they construct the first buildings for the settlement. Once we have the settlement constructed we can begin to look for a more permanent location for our first city."

"Good. Make sure enough security is provided to protect them from any predators that may be in the area. The reports have indicated a large number of predatory species on the planet. We'll need to make sure that the constructors have adequate security to ensure that they can work free of worry from being attacked."

"That's all ready being taken care of," replied Ji'Har. "You should go down and take a look. It's a beautiful planet. You haven't been off the ship in years."

"I will. But there are still many details to attend to here. I'm responsible for the entire colony. Until we decide on a form of government to rule our new society I pretty much have to make most of the major decisions for us."

"I assume you've given our new form of government a great deal of though."

"Of course. Do you remember that planet we visited a few years back? The ones with the humans on it?"

"Yes. You're talking about the one with that military dictatorship on it. The Roman Empire, I believe it was called."

"Yes," said Tarok. "I was thinking we could set up something like their senate. A group of civilians that even the military reports to. That way no one man will have too much power. If our history has taught us anything it's taught us that too much power in one man's hands can be disastrous. Especially in the hands of the military. Military leaders have their place but I'm not sure they're the right choices to lead an entire civilization."

"In that case we'll need people willing to fill this senate. I know some very qualified men who can fit that bill. Assuming they're willing to agree to it."

"Not just men," said Tarok. "Everyone should have a say in how the government is run. It wouldn't be right to ignore a very large segment of the population. If a woman is qualified I see no reason why they shouldn't be included. And I'm sure many women will be as qualified as the men."

"Well, that's a bit unusual. But I suppose you're right. We did leave Vulcan because we were considered inferior. If we're going to form our own society we shouldn't make the same mistakes that have been made in the past. I'll begin working on a list of possible candidates. I'll have it for your approval soon."

"No. I'm not making a decision of such a scale by myself. Everyone should have a say in who sits in the senate. Collect a list of those who are interested in serving. Then we'll put it to a vote among the general population."

"Very well. Whoever is elected is going to have their hands full. Establishing laws for an entire society. I can't imagine any job more difficult."

"That's why whoever is elected has to have the right qualifications," replied Tarok. "And they have to have the society's best interest at heart. Not try to include any personnel agendas."

"We keep referring to it as the new society. Don't you think it's time we chose a name for our group? We did leave Vulcan to establish our own society. We have to call it something."

"Another thing I've been giving some thought to. Whatever we choose has to be something unrelated to Vulcan. There's no sense coming all this way and then duplicating the society we left. I was thinking something we discovered on one of the planets we've visited."

"The planet of humans," said Ji'Har matter-of-factly. It wasn't a question. "You seem to be quite taken with that society. You've mentioned it many times since our visit there."

"The humans are a very interesting race. If they hadn't been so violent we might actually have been able to coexist on the same planet. And in answer to your observation, yes, the humans. I was very intrigued with their myth of the establishment of their society. The twins, Romulus and Remus, being raised by their wolves."

"Highly doubtful. Infant humans are like most other species. They are totally helpless. And from what we learned of the species on that planet a wolf would be more likely to see them as a meal than anything else."

"Oh, I understand that. It is a myth, after all. But it is the names that intrigue me most. Romulus and Remus. They are strong, noble names. Perhaps they would be suitable for our new society."

"Romulus for the home planet and Remus for the planet with the dylithium deposits? Well, they do have the advantage of having no connection to Vulcan. And it's, what, 85 light years from the human planet? It would be a long time before we're ready to explore that far out. Once we've reconstructed our warp technology. It is possible that their Roman Empire will no longer be in existence once we make contact with them. Which means there would be no connection between us and their current society. Very nice, General. As Surak would say, quite logical."

"Surak was a good friend. Much of what he proposed actually made sense to me. But total devotion to logic and complete suppression of emotions will never work. There are too many problems associated with it."

"A discussion we've had many times, my friend. But our current discussion was regarding the name for our new society. Romulus seems like an appropriate choice. We can submit it to the general populous when they select the new senate."

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, Commander, there are some matters I must attend to."

"I'll arrange for your visit to the planet with in the next few days. It will mean a lot to the groups surveying the planet to see you there."

"That will be fine. Just let me know when the arrangements have been made."

Ji'Har left the quarters and Tarok turned back to the portal to look at the planet below. After so many years in space it somehow seemed strange that they actually had found their new home. The years ahead would be difficult, he knew that. He thought about, Surak. He wondered how is old friend was faring with his new philosophy. He made a promise to himself to one day return to Vulcan and see if his philosophy of pure logic had been all he had hoped it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Tel'Shor walked into the private quarters of Suvak, one of the more prominent members of the fleet. Suvak had been very wealthy on Vulcan. But he had also realized that the coming hostilities on Vulcan would not only be disastrous financially for him, but that many other Vulcans: ones without the ridges: wouldn't be satisfied until all Vulcans with the ridges were exterminated.

"Tal Shiar, come in. I've been making some discrete inquiries about you. I must admit I'm very impressed with what I've been hearing."

"Thank you, Suvak. I appreciate that. However, my name is Tel'Shor, not Tal Shiar."

"My apologies. Apparently I was misinformed about your name. I also know you've established a secret security force to root out the traitors in our group. With Tarok's permission, of course. And I also understand that you've had some measure of success with your investigation."

"Some, yes. But I'm not convinced we've been able to discover all those involved. Tarok is less convinced, however. He has recently given me orders to wrap up my investigation."

"That's a shame," said Suvak. "I agree with you. Not all of the traitors and saboteurs have been discovered. And I believe it would be premature to table the investigation while there are still those unidentified who are a threat to us."

"There is little I can do about it. General Tarok is our leader. I am honor bound to obey his orders, even if I don't agree with them."

"Yes, of course. But that won't be the case forever. I've been approached to serve in the new government we are establishing for our colony. And I must admit the thought of molding the future for us is very appealing to me. I'm sure my election to the new government will go smoothly. Once I'm part of the official government control will transfer from Tarok to the new senate."

"Congratulations, sir. I'm sure you will do a fine job for our people."

"In many ways. I have also spoken to several of the others who have been approached to form this new government. Many of them feel as I do. That one of our primary concerns should be to ferret out those who are not loyal to the new government. Once Tarok is relieved of his responsibility for the entire government he will, of course, continue to lead the military. We have no more effective military leader and he will be needed in the years to come.

"But the military will be responsible for the safety of the colony. Searching out traitors within our midst will become the responsibility of the police force we are going to establish. Perhaps you could be persuaded to resign your commission in the military and assume a position within the police force."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, sir. I've always intended to make the military a career. I've invested a great deal of time and effort to that end. And General Tarok has expressed a great deal of confidence in me. I expect to be on the fast track for promotion."

"All very valid points of view. And well deserved, I'm sure. But what if the fast track you mentioned could be even faster?"

"I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"You could remain in the military on your fast track. And in many years you might even rise to supreme commander of our military forces. After all, Tarok won't live forever. He will eventually have to retire, as we all must. And it is quite possible you will be in a position to replace him when the time comes. Or. . ."

"Or?" questioned Tel'Shor.

"Or your fast track could be even faster. As I said, many in the new government agree with our position. That the traitors in our midst need to be discovered and exposed. To that end I can pretty much assure you that setting up a special branch of the government will be quite easy. A branch that will be specifically tasked with identifying and exposing any traitors to us."

"And you want me to work for this new organization?"

"We want you to run it," replied Suvak. "You all ready have extensive experience in this area. And your military experience will be invaluable in teaching others to assist you. We envision a pseudo-military organization that will facilitate the most efficient means of accomplishing your mandate."

"All military forces report to General Tarok. I can't see him agreeing to something like this. He's made it very clear he does not approve of this type of clandestine operation on a permanent basis. He would never approve."

"As I said, it would be a pseudo-military organization. It would not report to General Tarok. It would report to some select members of the new senate. Officially you would be classified as a part of the civilian police force tasked with keeping the civil order. Unofficially, of course, your mandate would be simply to find and expose any traitors in our midst."

"That could be a very daunting task. During my investigation of the sabotage of the ships I've come to believe that there are many who may be disloyal to our cause. Many who may not say anything openly. And it would be necessary that I have complete authority in how such an operation is conducted. It may be necessary to employ methods that most people would find . . . distasteful."

"Searching out those who are disloyal to the government is always a distasteful business. Not everyone is up to the task. You, I believe, are one of those who are. You've all ready exhibited a very adept skill in this area. As far as your authority, I can assure you that you would have virtually total autonomy as to how you conduct your investigations. As I said, you would report only to certain select members of the new senate. And most, if not all, of us are most interested in results; not the methods required to get those results."

"I do believe that General Tarok is short-sighted in his belief that we've discovered all those who are disloyal to us. The security of our colony must be of paramount importance especially in the coming years. And I would be lying if I said that your offer was not appealing to me. I would be helping to ensure the safety of everyone here."

"So, General Tel'Shor, what do you say? Do you stay where you are, work long and hard, following the orders of General Tarok, and perhaps one day take your rightful place as the head of the military? Or do you accept my proposal and advance to a position that will almost assuredly place you in one of the most important positions within the new civilian government? Free of any legal entanglements that being a military officer would place you under?"

"Suvak, sir," said Tel'Shor, extending his hand, "I think my duty lies in protecting our people from those who would destroy what we hope to establish here. And I believe that remaining in the military would be too restrictive for that purpose. You can count on me to do my duty."

"Very good," said Suvak, shaking the younger man's hand. "Now, it will be a while before the official police force can be instituted. In the mean time you can best serve the new government by deciding on those who you know to be loyal and helping to set up your new organization. When the time is right you can then take your rightful place as one of the protectors of our new colony. I shouldn't imagine it would be more than a few months, at most."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the confidence in me. I can assure you that you won't be displeased with my results. I will insure that our colony will be completely safe from anyone who would try to subvert our purpose."

"I have no doubt," said Suvak. "I will contact you when everything is ready."

Tel'Shor left Suvak's quarters and headed for his own. He had a lot of work ahead of him. He knew some who were loyal to the colony. It would be necessary to decide in what capacity they could best serve the colony. It was also necessary to compose a list of those he suspected of being disloyal. And that, he decided, would probably be a very long list indeed.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Star Trek" stories at my website, Creative Passions, listed in my bio. You can also post your own "Star Trek" stories or other stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
